A Twisted Sort of Time
by earlschibiangel
Summary: A little girl comes to the teen ghost hunters for help, but she is a little more then a little girl. She has such beguiling eyes. Her smirk reminds them of someone else and one group of parents claim their kinship to her! What in the world? Please read the reviews. Might like what you read and find a good read in the story. Thanks to Hellbreaker!
1. Chapter 1

A little dark haired girl with amathyst eyes looked around her as she walked through the school grounds. They had to be around here somewhere! As her black shoulder lenght hair twirled in the wind her eyes spotted a familiar backside. Running into the tall male she squealed out.

"Tuck!" The dark skinned male turned and looked down at the beautiful little girl clinging to his legs. He looked around, but saw no one. Not a parent in sight. Looking down at the dark head of hair he was surprised when a pair of very familiar looking eyes shone up at him. "Tuck, you have to help me!"

"How do you know my name, little one?" The girl smiled, her smile dark yet happy with a familiar twist to it.

"Um. You see," the little girl began. "I can't tell you that. Mister Work would hate for me to mess up the past too much, but he said that you could help me." Now Tucker looked around again. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Nope. Still no one. It was a little early in the day for kids of her age to be out and about especially so far from any elementary schools.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Hellbreaker for reviewing. Tsk Tsk. You suck! LOL. I should have made that a little more vague.

* * *

_"Um. You see," the little girl began. "I can't tell you that. Mister Work would hate for me to mess up the past too much, but he said that you could help me." Now Tucker looked around again. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Nope. Still no one. It was a little early in the day for kids of her age to be out and about especially so far from any elementary schools._

* * *

An hour later found Tucker walking over to Sam with his backpack hanging low on his back.

"Pst," he hissed as he moved closer to her. The goth teen looked over at him, her eyes taking in his staggering figure. He was breathing harder then normal and he was slumped a little bit too. "Hey," he said as he looked around. "Where's Danny?" The teen shrugged. They were in their last year of high school and Danny's secret had been revealed just a few years back leaving the ghost boy to have a million fans when he was in his human form as well. No one saw him as a bad guy anymore and that made his life a little more complicated.

"Probably trying to sneak into school. With all the girls waiting for him at the front and back of his house he has a lot on his plate." Sam still loved the halfa, but with all the female attention on him she had opted to back off from hanging around him. Not that she liked doing that, but sometimes she wanted to hurt a few of his _groupies_ in a very painful way. Tucker smirked at her blow off. He knew she loved the ghost boy, but every time she had tried to tell him something would get in their way. Sam's parents! Paulina or Valerie! Danny's parents tended to be pretty bad, but they kept hinting at it too. Everyone knew except him and Sam was a little clueless when it came to Danny too. She was afraid he wouldn't accept her feelings and wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. Tucker knew enough from watching the two flirt and then their fake-outs were so obviously real kisses that they had wanted, but had used as an excuse when someone came close to finding out Danny's secret.

"Well, you will just have to help me," Tucker said as his bag began to move. At this Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"What's in that bag? A raccoon?" Tucker shook his head. "Is it an animal at all?" Again Tuck shook his head as the bag was ripped open, the little girl from before stuck her head out. Sam squeaked as she looked around. Grabbing Tucker she ran to the coat closet. With a slam she turned on them. "What the fuck Tucker?!" she yelled as the girl peeked over his shoulder, her eyes catching Sam's own eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sammy!" the little girl said with a smile. "Tucker is going to help me." Sam looked at the techno-geek.

"Really? What are you helping her with?" Suddenly the door opened to reveal Danny. He looked at the two teens before his eyes landed on Sammy. The girl jumped from Tucker to Danny, her arms crushing his neck. As he fell back Paulina showed up, her teal eyes landing on the little girl on him. With a squeal she picked up the little girl and spun her around.

"Awww, look at the cute little girl!" Soon more students gathered around as Sam and Tucker stepped out of the closet. "She has th-" She was cut off as the little girl screamed bloody murder before spitting in Paulina's face. Sam cracked a smile. The girl wasn't all that bad after all. Paulina dropped the girl, that Danny reached out to catch before he turned to a chuckling Sam and a red faced Tucker. "Oh my god! That brat spit on me!" Danny looked down at the girl with a disappointed look. The girl smiled up at him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, but that's not what changed the look on the halfa's face. It was her eyes. He looked over at Sam and then at the dark haired girl before him before looking back up at Sam.

"Sam?" he questioned. She shrugged, her smile still in place. The girl now struggled to get closer to him. With one last grunt she managed to grab a hold of his neck somehow.

"Hi!" she squealed out just as Lancer walked by. The teacher stopped and looked at the little girl holding onto Danny.

"Fenton!" All three turned to him as the other students walked away. "Is there a reason for the small child hanging onto you?" Before Danny could answer the girl in question turned her amethyst eyes on him, a clear challenge in them.

"'Scuse me," Sammy said as her eyes flashed a dangerous violet color. None of the teens saw it, but then again all of them were quite shocked at the girl's tone. She sounded mad and yet cold at the same town. "Why are you talking to him like that? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Oh my god," Sam whispered as she stepped forward to grab the child. Not that she was mad. On the contrary she wanted to remove the kid from Lancer's shocked gaze. "Sammy," she whispered to the child. "Play along." The girl nodded, like it was natural to listen to the teen before her. "That is so bad!" Sam said as she set the girl before her. "You don't talk to adults like that." Now Lancer's brows rose up in question. "Sorry," Sam said as she pushed the dark haired girl behind her. "What can I say. She's only s-" She was cut off as Sammy spoke up.

"I'm only six, mister bald man, sir." Danny's face blanched. Lancer almost said something, but then thought better of it. He looked at Danny now.

"You need to get the kid home to her parents. I will let you and Miss Manson walk her to her house. You have until lunch." With that he headed down the hall rubbing his bald head in irritation.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Sammy is sooo cute and such a little monster too!


	3. Chapter 3

The idea for the kid in the backpack was from an anime I watched along time ago, but I believe it was a stuffed live toy or animal or something. He had to bring her with him and he had no other way since how was he going to explain about something he knew nothing about.

* * *

_"You need to get the kid home to her parents. I will let you and Miss Manson walk her to her house. You have until lunch." With that he headed down the hall rubbing his bald head in irritation._

* * *

Sam and Danny now walked with the little girl between them. As they headed out of the school doors they turned to the girl.

"What is your full name?" Sam inquired as she leaned down to the child's height. The girl smiled, her smile knocking Sam for a loop. "Who is your parents."

"I can't tell you who my parents are, but I can tell you that I am Sammy Madeline Fenton and as you know only six years old. My birthday is August 8 and I am over three feet tall. My favorite color is black and blue!" Sam looked up at Danny in shock.

"Danny?" she questioned with a cock of her head. "You have a kid sister or something?" The ghost kid shook his head. No, the only sister he had was Jazz and then his clone, Danni. "She does look like you now that I look closely, but you don't have eyes that color and neither does your sister." Danny nodded as he now crouched down to look at Sammy. "Oh, I forgot, your mother has eyes that are kind of this color."

"Yeah, but unless she recently gave birth to another kid and hid it in the attic there is no way that this is her daughter."

"What about your aunt?" the goth inquired as she stood up, her eyes still on Sammy who watched them with such a fascination that made Sam wonder of her origin. Danny shook his head. "No kids?" He nodded. "Okay, so she says that she is a Fenton, but not one that you know of."

"Are you taking me home? Maddie-mom will be mad if I don't get home right now." At this both teens started. Maddie-mom? What was that about? "Of course Jackie won't be too worried. Can we go now?" Without waiting for the shocked teens she headed in the direction of Fenton Works. Finally the teens began to follow.

"How do you know my mother?" The girl smiled back at him as she stayed a few steps a head of them.

"We're related, duh!" Danny scowled over at Sam. This kid had to be some kind of joke, but when they reached his house his parents came out and on sight of the child looked at the two teens. The girl just smiled and pulled out her necklace. With a wave of the small medal the family around her stopped in time. Two words uttered from her mouth and another wave of the necklace brought life to life. "Hey, Maddie-mom!" Sammy said as she ran into their arms. Danny and Sam blinked.

"I have a funny feeling," Sam said as she turned to Danny. "time was stopped." The halfa nodded. He had felt it too, but had it really happened? He watched in shock as his mother pulled the little dark haired girl close. "I swear that they looked at her two seconds ago as if she was an alien!" Sam hissed at Danny who nodded again. "Um... Mrs. Fenton?" Maddie looked up at them, as if she were in a trance.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? You kids should head to school before you get into trouble." At this both teens looked at each other and back at the two adults leading Sammy into the house. "Bye now!"

* * *

Think I will stop this here. I know this is short, but it will get longer as I get into the story a little more. You know it wouldn't be Danny Phantom if there wasn't action and ghosts running around.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey, what are you waiting for? You kids should head to school before you get into trouble." At this both teens looked at each other and back at the two adults leading Sammy into the house. "Bye now!"_

* * *

"That was so weird," Sam said as the three teens sat at lunch, Sam munching on a salad as Tucker inhaled his hamburger, the sauce dripping down his chin. He wiped it with his hand as he nodded.

"Sound pretty whack," the geek stated before taking another bite of his burger. Danny held his food before him as he also nodded. "I mean, a little girl shows up looking like Sam with her hairstyle, but ends up being Danny's relative. I think Vlad is behind this one." Danny and Sam shook their heads. "Why?"

"Farfetched like his cloning of Danny, but not like it. This girl is too controlled. Remember, Vlad wanted a son with powers like Danny, yet this girl holds no such powers." Tucker shook his head.

"Not that you have seen," he pointed out as the sounds around them grew louder. Danny finished his food and picking up his tray headed for the trash. Tucker and Sam were both right. She hadn't shown any ghost powers, but she had powers. She could stop time and control people so there was something that she was capable, but it didn't make sense that she would openly live with him. Danni, his clone, had hidden from his parents because she had known that had she been found then her story would have been proven a lie. Sammy didn't have that worry. Could clones control others? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to make sure that it wasn't Vlad. "Danny!" Tucker called as he and Sam headed over to the trash. "We need to get out of here so we can talk without all this commotion." The halfa nodded. As Sam threw the last of their trash away they headed out into the halls where no one was at that moment, all of them in the lunchroom or in their classes.

"She doesn't even look all that bad," Sam said with a shrug. "She seemed kinda smart for a kid her age, but if she really is your relative then that would make sense. Your mom and sister are super geniuses." Danny nodded. "The only thing that keeps throwing me are her smiles and those eyes of hers. They look like mine in a weird way, but if she's your relative then why are her eyes the same tint as mine?" Both males shrugged. That was a huge issue with the appearance of the young relative. "Her hairstyle is also loosely based off mine, but that could just be a coincidence."

"She was born in August and she is six. Where were you two in August?" the techno-geek inquired with a smirk. Both teens turned red as the turned to their friend.

"TUCKER!" both screamed in unison. The dark skinned male shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for asking," was his response. At that Sam knocked him upside the head. "Ouch."

* * *

Sammy sat in Danny's room, her large eyes taking in everything.

"Wow, he likes space, but he never became what he wanted," the dark haired girl stated to the empty room. "Mom said that he had gotten go out into space several different times as a teen so I guess it wore out the awe of it." Just then Jazz stuck her head into the room. Sammy had gotten her later that morning when the adult had appeared at the front door. She had always loved her aunt Jazzy. The girl had worn her out with her analyzing, but Sammy was just as smart and had turned all her questions back at her with little thought to them.

"Sammy?" the red headed adult said as she glanced into the room. "What'cha doing in here?" Sammy smiled at the older female. "Are you checking out Danny's room?" The dark haired girl shook her head.

"No, just chilling." Sammy had quite a vocabulary of slang, but as her mother and father had talked relaxed around her that was no surprise. Tuck wasn't much better so the girl had little to no manners. "I was thinking of taking a small nap until Dad- Danny comes home." Dang! She had almost let that slip. Clockwork would have her head if they had found out before they officially got together. That was why she was here after all. Her mother and father were about to find some difficult turbulence with their relationship when something bad happened to her mom. She was here to make sure that it didn't happen exactly like Clockwork had seen it. If that happened then she wouldn't be born and her father would turn evil and destroy a lot of people. Her mother meant the world to him and her death was a trigger that should never happen while they were young. When Clockwork had come to them with the problem Sammy had readily agreed. Her parents had not been shocked and although they were worried they also trusted Clockwork to take good care of her. In her time everything was okay, but there were many ways that time could change. This time it was someone who should not have been to begin with, but with that last change to the timeline this person had come out. Dan. That name still made her shiver. That evil side of her father had been locked away, but he had broken out and with a strike to Clockwork had headed out to kill the reason for his demise. Sam.

* * *

Said person was walking with Tucker and Danny when she felt her skin crawl, like something wasn't right in the area.

"You okay?" the halfa inquired of the female between the two males. Sam nodded.

"Just a little cold, I guess." Danny cocked his head to the side as he looked her up and down. Something was definitely wrong, but he wouldn't push her. He knew that she would come to him is it was truly important. As they grew closer to her house the feeling grew in her chest. Something was definitely wrong here. She stopped and held out her hands to stop the other teens. Danny and Tucker looked at her in confusion as an explosion happened to the right, the car that had been sitting there burst into flames. Pieces flew over them as Danny reacted immediately, his ghost shield coming up around the trio. Sam stood there in shock. That was her parent's car! What happened if they hadn't stopped?

"Sam?" Danny said questioningly. The Goth turned to him, her skin pale with fear.

"I think that was meant for us."

* * *

So, what do you think? Nice place to leave off.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know that it seems like a big task for a six year old, I have seen it on a few animes, and figure that if it can work for them then Sammy should be able to do it with two very smart and strong parents.

* * *

_"Sam?" Danny said questioningly. The Goth turned to him, her skin pale with fear._

_"I think that was meant for us."_

* * *

Danny looked over at the goth in shock.

"Say what?" he gasped. Tucker looked dumbfounded as well. Sam grabbed for them and started running back toward the school as another blast hit just feet from them and that's when Danny's ghost power appeared out of his mouth. "A ghost?!" he called in confusion as they all began to look around them. Sam moved to Danny's left as Tucker moved to his right, the halfa between them changing, his bluish white circles moving over his body as he called out, "Going Ghost!" A the light faded Danny Phantom stood between his side kicks, his green eyes searching out the area. Just as he spotted the ghost above him another barrage of shots hit the ground below him. He reached out to grab Tucker and Sam only to find one hand to grasp. A scream erupted from his left as he turned intangible. He looked up as Sam was lifted from the ground.

Sam didn't just let the ghost take her! She began to kick, her swinging legs making the ghost who had her growl. She looked down as the ground began to grow farther away. She couldn't see ether of her male friends, but she could feel that Danny was still there!

"Danny!" she yelled out as she grabbed onto the hands holding her around her waist. With a growl of her own she bit into the white spandex like suit of her captor. With a yelp the ghost let her go causing the goth to fall like twelve feet. She was lucky that Danny was able to catch her before she fell any farther. She grasped onto his neck as they flew down. Looking up they found that the ghost was already gone. "What the fuck?" inquired the goth as Danny set her down next to Tucker. "That stupid ghost!"

"You okay Sam?" both guys asked as Danny looked her up and down. She grunted as she nodded.

"Fine. More pissed then anything and a little worried. What are they after?" Danny shrugged.

"I guess just trying to separate us. I couldn't see who it was so I can't say for sure what their goal is." With a shrug Sam headed for her house again, but only managed to take one step before Danny stopped her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I don't think it's wise for you to be home alone. Your parents are out of the states again, right?" Sam nodded. "You should stay at one of our houses for now, probably best if we all stay at mine though. At least we have two adults who know something about hunting what is after us." Tucker nodded and then both looked at her for her confirmation. The goth sighed.

"Like I have a choice. I know that if I say no that you will find a way to make me," she said as she followed them down the street toward Fenton Works.

* * *

Sammy woke up as the door to Danny's room creaked open to reveal three teens who looked like they had seen some battle. She hopped up and ran to Sam. The goth was surprised, but managed to catch the small girl.

"What happened?" the dark haired girl inquired as she looked Sam up and down, just like Danny had done just moments before causing the male teens to gap in surprise.

"Definitely related to you," Tucker said as he grabbed Danny's computer chair before sitting down. Danny watched as the girl checked all of Sam for scuff marks until Sam stopped her with a smile. Sam was just enjoying the looking after, but at the same time it was weird. Sammy reminded her so much of Danny with her attention and that smile that she kept flashing at them, but it was the eyes that made her most curious. They were close to her own amethyst eyes, yet so like Danny's in the way they betrayed so much of the girl's emotions. Like she could look into them now and see fear as well as relief.

"You act like I am someone special to you," Sam said as she moved the girl to the bed before sitting down next to her. "Who am I to you?" Sammy looked up at her. She shook her head at the goth.

"I can't tell you, but I must know if you were attacked?" Sam looked down at her as she nodded. "You were, not them!" she said loudly as she pointed to Danny and Tucker. Again Sam nodded.

"Yeah, a ghost took me, but left them. Just another ghost after revenge. It always happens. No problem." The dark haired child shook her head.

"No, Sam. You are in danger. There is a ghost after just _you_." Danny moved forward as Tucker leaned close. "I was sent to aid you in fighting him." This child could talk so grown up like, but she was so young. "My parents were blunt."

"Who are your parents?" Danny asked again even though he knew that she would probably tell them off again.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that. Mr. Work intrusted me with my mission and I can't give out too much information." Suddenly time stopped for all, but Sammy. She looked up as Clockwork appeared.

"Child," he said as he looked around him at the three teens who had helped to save the world. "You may reveal where you come from as you have revealed that you are related to Danny. That is fine until after all of this is over. They need more information in order to take your word. You may use my name and they will understand. They must understand who is after the difference between life and death." With that he was gone and time began again.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker," Sammy began. "I come from the future. Clockwork has sent me to help protect Sam from her death."

* * *

Good place to stop? What do you think could happen from here? Will Sammy be able to help her parents before death arrives in the form of a very evil ghost?


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I saw Danny as smart. He does have his stupid moments, everyone does, but he realizes his mistakes and learns from them. He is an intelligent guy just like Kakarot (Goku) in DBZ. He can be stupid, but then you see him do some pretty intelligent times. Once again, everyone focuses too much on when someone acts one way not realizing that everyone changes. Danny starts to show his smarts later in the series even though he can still be pretty clueless.

* * *

_"Danny, Sam, Tucker," Sammy began. "I come from the future. Clockwork has sent me to help protect Sam from her death."_

* * *

Sam's face turned pale as the guys looked at her in shock.

"My death?" she questioned as she sat there in shock. Her death? Some ghost was out there just hunting her down!?

"You see, the one who is hunting you is Dark Dan. He has escaped from his containment in the Fenton Thermos He wants to kill you because it will set Danny back on his path of evil." Everyone looked at Danny now. The halfa frowned. Thought that they had heard the last of that ghost, but it seemed that you could never outrun what was in you. It would always be in him, but he would always fight it off. It was the ghost in him. There were several ways a ghost could come out. Happy and peaceful. Sad and regretful. Angry and vengeful.

"What happened? I thought that Clockwork had him locked up," Tucker said as he leaned back in the computer chair. Sammy nodded.

"He did, but no evil is that easily contained. It will come out, but when I am born he is contained in a very high security prison but that isn't for another four or five years. He did manage to escape from Mr. Work, but it has taken him a long time to get out."

"Why send you? Why not someone older?" Sam asked. This was just a little girl after all! "I mean we do live in that time, right?" Sammy's eyes became shuttered causing the teens to wait until the girl would tell them. There was a lot that they wanted to know and only she could tell them.

"There are some things that I can not tell you, per Mr. Work, but I can tell you that, yes, in my time you are there, but if they were to send you back to this time then wouldn't it cause some serious issues? Think about it. Sam, you come back and your future self gets mistaken as your present self. There are so many possibilities Me, I don't exist in this time so I am safe. No one knows who I am and I can't meet myself."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents know that Mr. Work would never anything to hurt me. If I were to die then my father would do something really horrible. He would probably tear quite a few people apart. Basically, they knew what they were letting me do and if they had said no then I would have still done it. I love my parents, but for them to exist then Dark Dan needs never to happen." She looked over at Danny and everyone could see the love she had for the teen before her. "You need to stay the good ghost that we all know and love, but for that you need to keep your human half too."

"So, what do we do to protect Sam?"

"Well, she needs to stay with us here, that would be a start."

"Covered," Danny said with a grin. "My parents said that it was okay."

"Good, now we need to make sure that her parents are not coming back any time soon."

"Why?" Sam asked. This was all so confusing! Here she was thinking that life could only get better and they come to find out that her life was in danger! First Vlad wants to take over the world and when they get rid of him there comes Dan again! Seemed that for the three of them nothing would change. They would be fighting ghosts and for their lives forever!

"Well, the thing is that Dan knows where you live and he also knows who your parents are. They need to be safe too. If he used them against you then well, that could cause some complications in the future." Duh! That made sense! They were better off away from the danger. With that Sam pulled out her phone and standing up she headed out of the room.

"Okay, so fact time," Tucker said as he stepped before the six year old. Sammy looked up at him, her amethyst eyes flashing violet making both males step back in shock. "Wow! You are his kid!" Sammy glared at the dark skinned male. "Yeah, I can see him in you." Danny looked at them in confusion. She was whose child? What could he see?

"Uncle Tucker, I would suggest that you not say anymore!" the little Fenton hissed, her mannerism that of a teen about to have a major opinionated moment. "If you do and Mr. Work finds out, and he will, then you will regret those words coming out of your mouth." The techno-geek wouldn't have believed her, but he was sure that she was Danny's daughter and therefore would hold her promise to truth. Danny had done it to him on a few occasions. Sammy's eyes flashed in warning. Danny was shocked. She had to be related to him, but he still couldn't tell what side of the family. He was sure it was his mother's, but none of his relatives that he knew had eyes like hers. Hers were closer to Sam's then to his own mothers. That's when it struck him.

"You're related to Sam!" At this the geek and the time traveler gawked at him. "Yeah, you have the Fenton name so it must mean that one of my relatives marries Sam's!" Sammy fell off the bed as Tucker slapped himself in the head just as Sam re-entered the room. She looked over at Sammy, her leg twitching in the air and Tucker with a red mark on his face and Danny looking at them in confusion.

"Okay, so what did I miss? Danny said something stupid, right?" Tucker nodded as Sammy sat up, her face crestfallen. She had never thought that he was that stupid, but mother had warned her that he could be clueless at times. Did the guy not get the whole puzzle or did he always miss a few pieces? "Danny, what did you say?"

"I said that Sammy is related to you!" Sam turned and looked at the child in question only to notice that Sammy wouldn't look at her. "Look at her eyes! Look at her hair! That is a miniature of you!"

"Dad- Danny!" the small girl squealed out, her rage obvious. "You need to shut up!" Growing up with a father who was relaxed with the rules at times had it's benefits but she had never truly told her father to shut up and doing now had the same effect as if she had said it to him at her home. His eyes flashed green.

"You don't tell someone older then you to shut up," Danny said. "Bad enough what you said to Lancer, but to me when I am your older relative, is just too wrong." Sammy began to giggle.

"You really are funny!" Danny's frown began to slip. He was having a hard time staying made at the girl before him.

"Danny may be right about that being your relative, but I think he has it wrong at the same time. That's not just a relative." Sam blushed just as Maddie called the kids down to dinner. Quickly the dark haired girl made her exit with Sammy following closely behind. It was turning out pretty badly. Tucker was never one that was easy to control, but he was about to blow her cover. Her brothers, who were just a few years old, were just as much a give-away with their looks. They looked just like Danny, but held very few of their mother's characteristics so it would have been better for them to come, but as they all knew that three year-olds were not the best. She was only six, but by far a lot better choice. She had more control over her powers while the boys had just mastered controlling their change. That was the easiest thing to do, but it still took some time with them being babies to master their powers. Her father had had been forced to do it or be caught by her grandparents and shot! Their mother had been a little worried when she became pregnant. It wasn't for herself or the fact that she had gotten pregnant, but more about what would happen when they were born. Would the fall through stuff like he had when he had first gotten his powers? Bad enough if they fell through the crib, but what happened if they didn't stop and fell through the floor!? Fortunately her grandparents had prevented that from happening with a very important invention. It was a material that they could not pass through. They had named it Fenton No Go. The name had been funny, but it had helped when she and then her brothers had done just what her mother had worried about. Their little bodies had turned intangible, but because of the invention did not fall through the material.

"So, children, how was your day besides the ghost being after you all?" Danny frowned as he told his parents of what they had learned from Sammy, leaving out the part of her being from the future. Best to let that alone. Sure, they could handle it, but seeing as Sammy held them under a spell then it could be left alone. "So, Dan, that ghost who tried to kill us is back for Sam now. Seems that he is pretty smart, but if he is a combination of Danny and Vlad's ghost I can't wonder why that couldn't be true. This means that Sam will need to stay home from school until we all get rid of Dark Dan." Sam frowned. She had never missed school and she didn't plan to now.

"I think that I should be fine, Mrs. Fenton." The red headed parent turned her purple eyes onto the dark haired goth.

"You should think about others too," was the older woman's response. "Going to school puts the other kids in danger and the guys can't keep an eye on you at all times." Sam blushed at the insinuation from Danny's mother. She was right though. She wasn't thinking of the other kids and the teachers in the school. By being selfish she would be risking others, but at the same time wasn't she putting Danny, Tucker and his parents in the same spot. "Don't worry about us. The house is covered by the Fenton Ghost Shield. No ghost, no matter how powerful will get through here." Jack turned to Tucker.

"We have notified your parents of the situation and they have left for a month to stay with some relatives out west. They called to let us know that they made it safe." Tucker nodded. It would be weird living at Danny's home for a month, but if his family was to be safe then he would be fine. He looked over at Sam. It seemed that she was on the same mind set. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"They'll be fine." She nodded as Danny placed his hand on her other shoulder. She felt so loved and protected, but deep inside she still felt a little guilty for placing them all in danger. Little did all of them know the real danger they were all in...

* * *

I think I will stop this chapter right here. So I let Danny have a semi-smart moment. He is on the right trail even though it seems that Tucker is already there. You know that he was super observant of those around him, 'cept when it came to himself. He was kinda clueless or he was just blind! He thought too much of himself sometimes. He was a good friend though.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I felt at this time he doesn't need to be super aware. As for Futurama, awesome show, I didn't want that to happen to them. How weird would that be? I hoped that it came out right as I thought it should. As for DBZ, Goku and Danny would get along real well. Vegeta would have two people above him in rank and that would piss him off! LOL. I love Veggie-chan though.

* * *

_"They'll be fine." She nodded as Danny placed his hand on her other shoulder. She felt so loved and protected, but deep inside she still felt a little guilty for placing them all in danger. Little did all of them know the real danger they were all in..._

* * *

The next few days went well enough. The two teen males went to school and were attacked, but only by low range ghosts, nothing too serious. The Box Ghost and Johnnie 13 were the first day while on the second day it was only Spectra. Sam did her homework when they brought it and for the rest of the day would either hang out with Sammy, who seemed to want to know a lot about the trio, and slept. Sammy followed her every where so Sam was never by herself. Danny's parents were always in the lab working on something new, while having put a lock down on the Ghost Portal. Best idea since it was a ghost that wanted Sam.

"So, you and Danny have know each other a long time," the girl commented. "Why do you guys like each other when you are so different?" That question was new! Sam turned to the tiny time traveler.

"Why do you want to know?" was the same question Sam always asked as she was still unsure of the reason behind all of Sammy's probing questions. Some of them were pretty personal and some just random, but this one was really personal. It delved deep into Sam about her attraction to the halfa that was her best friend. She knew that the little girl didn't intend for it that way, but for a teen it was a very mature question.

"Well, usually opposites attract is a saying, but I can see that you three are close, yet you and Danny are closer then Uncle Tucker is with either of you. I want to know why." Sammy always gave her a very thought out answer, just like Sam herself would have done. She was beginning to think that Danny was right, but that Tucker had more of an inside scoop. The little girl was so obviously had some Manson DNA in her. Sure, Mrs. Fenton was a genius, but this little girl was not just smart with her answers, there was something else.

"Danny and I have known each other for a long time, but that's not why we like each other. In the beginning it was quite different. I didn't have any friends. When Danny came along, I don't know, I guess we took a look at each other and just knew that we should stick together. His parents made him a freak since they fought ghosts and I was a freak in my own right. I didn't really like people, but Danny was different. He was me, I guess." Sammy smiled big, her grin almost goofy and so like Danny's own smile. It caused Sam to smile too. She was just so like her crush and best friend that Sam couldn't help but love the little girl. Love? She loved this child even though they weren't sure that she was legit? Yes, she did. She felt close to this little girl. "Does that answer your question?" Sammy nodded.

"You are just like mommy," the girl stated. Sam started. Say what? She was just like her mom? What was her mom like?

"So, what is your mom like?" Sammy looked thoughtful for a moment. Sure, she was home sick, but she felt close to home being with Sam and Danny. In her future Tucker was still around, but he had married and had kids of his own so he was around, but right now with a new baby on the way he was gone more so Sammy wasn't as close to him.

"Well, mommy has long dark hair, like yours and Danny's. She wears black a lot, but also purple, green and blue. She says that some colors are just too bright and when the light hits them that they can blind people or animals. I don't know if it's true, but mommy has never lied to me so I don't see why not." Sam looked at what Sammy was wearing. Maddie had gone shopping for the little girl and Sammy had gotten to choose what she wore. Today she wore a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt with an image of a black cat in the middle. She seemed to look up to her mom judging by what she wore. On her feet were a pair of black sports shoes. "Mommy likes boots, but Maddie-mom couldn't find any for kids so I thought that these shoes would work." That explained that.

"What about your dad? Do you have any siblings?" Sammy nodded.

"Daddy is a superhero. He gets to stay home for most of the day!" the little girl cheered as her eyes shone with admiration. A superhero? There was no such thing! Maybe he was firefighter. They didn't have to work very often until it was their shift. "Mommy says that daddy protects the town and makes sure that we are all safe. I do have two younger brothers. They just turned three and are at home practicing. They couldn't come because they are too young and not prepared to help yet. That's okay though."

"You have twin brothers? Must be twice the trouble?" And so it continued for the rest of the day, that is until the guys returned. Seems that there were more and more ghosts appearing around the high school. Seems that someone was letting them out.

"It has to be Dan," the girl responded. "He must have gotten the map back."

"You mean he has the Infi-map?" the teens inquired in shock. The small girl nodded.

"He has Danny's memories so he knows what Danny knows. That included the Pariah crown and ring. He just doesn't want to mess with the king. He doesn't need that power at this point. He just needs a way to get to Sam. If that means letting ghosts loose then he will do it whether a portal is human made or ghost made. Remember that Maddie-mom and Jackie have closed theirs off and Masters is gone, so there is no portal there. He had to have a way to let them in. Wulf wouldn't help them as he is a friend of Danny's and Dan is so not a friend."

"That sucks," Tucker said as he turned to the computer before him and began typing. "We need to find out a way to stop the portals. Some kind of blocker or loophole for the Infi-map." While the techno-geek clicked away on the keyboard the other three in the room began to discuss what should be done now that there was a chance that Dan had the map.

"Do you think that he could use that to get in here?" Sammy inquires of the teen. Sam looked to Danny for the answer. "I mean I know that the shield protects us against ghosts, but what if it can't stop a ghost portal? Your parents have one in the house, would it stop it from working?" Now, that was a good question. In the times that they had used it they had never thought about the fact that with an onsite portal if it effected it!

* * *

Sammy has brought up an interesting point. Will the shield be able to repel ghost portals? Leave me a review. I want to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, it leaves a gap in the idea of a ghost portal, natural or man made, for whether the shield can stop it. One could get in and out, I feel, because as you said it keeps them out or in, but if you never touch the shield then how can it stop you?

* * *

_"Do you think that he could use that to get in here?" Sammy inquires of the teen. Sam looked to Danny for the answer. "I mean I know that the shield protects us against ghosts, but what if it can't stop a ghost portal? Your parents have one in the house, would it stop it from working?" Now, that was a good question. In the times that they had used it they had never thought about the fact that with an onsite portal if it effected it!_

* * *

Unbeknownst to them that was what was happening, but when this ghost came through the natural portal, the air around him still, he was ready to wait. He walked to the hallway that led up into the house and sat down on the table next to it. He managed to knock down a few beakers, but paid it no mind. They were nothing in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

Danny was now sitting on the bed, the clock next to the bed reading ten o'clock. Just then his parents hollered up at them.

"Kids!" Maddie yelled, her voice echoing in the building. The group of teens, including Jazz, and Sammy headed to the edge of the stairs. "The mayor just called and needs us to check out the Town Hall. It seems some ghosts have decided to haunt that particular place tonight. Jazz, we need you too honey." Jazz nodded. She had grown to love ghost hunting from that last time she had been forced to stay with Jack. They had hit it off and although she was not going to make a full time career, it was still a good way to get her aggression out. A few minutes later all three of them were out the door leaving the other teens to their own devices after Maddie told them to stay away from lab. They agreed quickly. No one wanted to go down there with Sam in danger. Better safe then sorry in this case. After the group had left the house they headed back up to his room for more studying and planning. It was going to be a long night.

"So, found out anything?" Sam asked Tucker an hour later. The geek shook his head as he looked over at them.

"Nothing that would help us. Just generalizations about the map and what it does, but we already knew all that information. Frostbite never told us if there was a loophole, huh?" The halfa shook his head. Sammy had passed out long ago, her small body curled up under Danny's blankets. Her soft snores penetrated the air when everyone sat there in silence. Sam looked over at the little girl, the look on her face adoration. Danny couldn't help but look at the goth while her eyes were adverted. He had known for a while of his feelings for his friend, but in this last year or so he had felt them stronger then ever and then the appearance of a child from both his side and hers made him long for something that he wasn't sure that he should be feeling. Would she spurn his advances if he ever got the courage to ask her or she welcome his attention. His mind went back to that time with Ember. She had seemed to enjoy his attention, but then she had kissed Dash. It was easy to see that the two had not liked the kiss at all, but at the time it had crushed him. Why would it crush him? He had been under a spell, but long after the spell had worn off he had still felt sad. What if that had been her first kiss? With a mental shake of his head he concentrated on what his friends were talking about. His parents weren't back yet, which was strange since it hardly ever took them too long to defeat a ghost. Just then Sam stood up and stretched, her amethyst eyes looking at the clock next to his bed.

"Wow, is it really eleven?" Danny glanced over and groaned. Not they hadn't stayed up later then this, but with all the ghost fights lately his body had been calling for more sleep.

"Yeah, we really need to get some sleep." Sam nodded as she grabbed the pj's that Jazz had lent her.

"Before that I need a shower. I am so rank," she said as she headed down the hall to the bathroom. Danny turned to Tucker who was once again typing like there was no tomorrow.

"Tuck, I am heading to my parent's shower to clean up," the halfa said. Tucker just nodded as he waved the other male away. "Take care of Sammy." Again the techno-geek waved him off with a nod before continuing his research. Danny walked down the hall, past where Sam was showering, and headed for his parent's room. As he passed the bathroom occupied by Sam he could here her humming. Weird. He never thought that she was a closet shower singer. Chuckling he headed into the darkness of his parent's room.

* * *

Sam exited the shower long before Danny and headed downstairs as her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten much at dinner because of all the guilt she had felt at putting Danny and Tucker in the middle of something that obviously had to do with her. Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen, her borrowed pj's a large shirt that just barely covered her creamy white thighs. Walking over to the fridge she opened the door, the light spilling into the dark room and giving her shadow a long appearance as it stretched out behind her. The other thing it did was hid the drop in temperature as the cool from the fridge cooled the female's warmed skin. As she looked at all Fenton's had stocked up on she grabbed a carrot. That should be enough for a nice little snack. She would have to brush her teeth again, but it would be worth it. Just as she shut the door she felt it, the chill of a ghost.

"Danny?" she called out, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Yes, I suppose that would be me," an older male voice stated as he moved closer to her in the darkness, but when Sam looked up and saw the red eyes glaring at her. "I am still him." With that she opened her mouth to scream only to have it stopped by a strike from behind. A squeak left her lips as the world went dark.

* * *

Danny was heading from his room when he heard a small sound. Over the years of fighting he had honed most of his senses so when he heard it he headed toward the stairs.

"Hello?" he called down questioningly. When he received no answer he almost wrote it off, but as he turned to head to his room he saw a shadow pass at the end of the stairs he went down to investigate. When he hit the bottom of the stairs he found no one. Flipping on the lights produced nothing. No light. Switching the light switch a few more times produced nothing. He knew that he had seen something. Looking in the direction that the shadow had appeared to go to find himself in front of the locked door to the lab. Had it gone in there? He thought about calling for Tuck, but blowing the idea off because of time constraint he became intangible before going through the door. As he looked around he found himself shocked to see Dan disappear into a ghost portal, an unconscious Sam slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Sam!" he screamed out casing Dan to look over at him, a smug look on his darker half's face.

"Farewell Danny Phantom," the future male called as he disappeared into the swirling green vortex. Before Danny could even begin to move toward the portal it was gone.

"Sam."

* * *

So... left you at this cliff hanger. What do you think happened to the rest of his family? So many questions out there.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank goronruby for following me and my story and Hellbreaker for reviewing all my Danny Phantom stories. You have encouraged this writer to expand my horizons when it comes to the realities and fantasies. Thanks.

* * *

_"Farewell Danny Phantom," the future male called as he disappeared into the swirling green vortex. Before Danny could even begin to move toward the portal it was gone._

_"Sam."  
_

* * *

On the other side of town was a building that housed nothing at all. It was owned by Vlad, well, had been owned by Vlad. Sitting in the middle of it was Maddie, Jazz, and Jack, all knocked out. All of them had blood still oozing from the gash on their heads. Dan stood over them with an awakening Sam. Her eyes opened and she looked around from the back of Dan. She saw only grey walls.

"Let me go!" she burst out as she began to struggle. She kicked at Dan managing to kick him close to his crotch making the male throw her away from him on a growl. Sam landed on the ground, her ass hitting the concert hard enough to make her groan, "Ow, you mother fucker." She glared up at him, her amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. That's when she noticed the other three people in the room. She looked back up at him. "You did that? You made them leave the house so you could capture me!" He grinned down at her, his smile like Danny's, but so evil that it made her shiver.

"Yes, I did that. I needed those three away so I sent several ghosts over to the Town Hall and when they appeared Skulker took them out. I told him that he would be able to get to Danny, but I lied. I don't ever think that cyborg thing will ever be able to defeat my other half, not that I would let him. I want him to become evil and when he does he will take them all down!" His laughter echoed in the empty building. "Now that will happen with you out of my way. You are truly the reason he will fall into gloom. His parents dying was such a treat, but you hold him together and without you he will die inside." Sam began to back away from the large ghost. This was not good. She needed to get out, but first she needed them free. Danny would need help whether he wanted it or not.

"Just let them go," the dark haired girl stated as she pointed to the three laying mere feet from them. "I won't even fight."

"Ha, as if you are in a place to argue with me!" Dan chuckled. Then he thought of the fact that she wouldn't fight him. That would be a perk when he killed her in front of Danny. He could have done it in the house, but he wanted Danny to be frantic searching for her. It would just be icing on the cake when he watched her die willingly. "Hmm. Maybe I will." He looked over at the humans as Maddie woke up. "You will die willingly for their safety?" Sam nodded as the red headed adult gasped in horror.

"I will do it. For them." She looked at Maddie as the woman shook her head. Dan laughed again, his laughter echoing louder then the last time as his joy grew. This would just be so much better then he thought it could have ever worked out! Who would have thought that the girl before him was so selfless?

"Okay," he said as he turned to the other humans. "Do you want to tell them anything?" the large ghost inquired. "Something to pass on to the halfling?" Sam looked at him in shock. Why would he let her do that? Then it struck her. Just like the reason he would let them go for her willing to die. Shock factor. If he killed her with last words and her willingness then Danny would break all the faster. She had to think of a way to word what she wanted so it sounded harsh, yet let Danny know that she cared. "Well?" he prompted. She nodded.

"Tell Danny that when I was faking out with him that I was thinking of Dash!" she cried out just moments before Dan struck her. He cussed darkly. That was not what he had hoped she would say! He was hoping that she would tell them to tell his younger self that she loved him!

"Stupid bitch," he muttered. He turned to the only human awake. "Don't tell him that!" he commanded. "Tell him that she loved him." Maddie almost shook her head, but looking at the girl laying there, some of her blood spilling around her from the impact of the solid concrete made her nod. "Good!" Keeping his word he pulled out a very familiar map and telling it where he wanted to go he landed in the Fenton's house, in the lab to be precise. Throwing them down he exited just a quickly as he came. Maddie sat up, her voice echoing as she called out for Danny.

"Maddie-mom!" came a little girl's response as Tucker appeared next to her. "What happened?" the dark hair girl cried as she cuddled her grandmother close. This was not supposed to happen!

"Dark Dan!" was her response. "He has Sam!" Tucker nodded as Danny appeared. He looked horrible. "Danny!" He rushed to his mother's side as Tucker helped get Jazz up to her room.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he picked her up. She nodded as she motioned him to set her back down.

"I'm fine. Your father will be too, but Sam. She's going to die!" Danny didn't look too shocked, but he did look upset. "She told me to tell you that when she was faking out with you that she was thinking of Dash," Maddie said. She hadn't known which one to tell her son, but had a feeling that Sam was trying to relay a message. Danny looked shocked and hurt for like two seconds before his face lit up. Wow! That was good to hear, but now he needed to know where she was.

"Where were you guys?" Maddie shrugged.

"It looked like an abandoned warehouse building, but newer. The walls were still clean and the paint still fresh, but there was nothing in it."

"It had the logo from the one place that you and your mom went for that mother and son thing," Jack said as he stood up, his hand rubbing his head. "It was on the wall closest to the door with some instructions or something." Maddie and Danny looked at each other.

"Vlad!" they said in unison as Danny dragged Tucker to his room with the rest of the family following them. Maddie explained about the whole Vlad thing while Tucker hacked into Vlad's old computer.

"Must be one of his old places,"Tucker stated as he identified the place that they had been in. It only took a few moments, but that was great as Danny grabbed Tucker before turning intangible.

"We'll get her back." His parents wished him luck as they turned to the small kid next to them. She smiled sadly as she waved the two teens away.

"Let's get you to bed," Maddie said as she ushered the girl back to Danny's bed. Tucking her in they headed for the their room where Jack could be heard telling his wife that they needed to take a shower because he felt dirty. Maddie was heard agreeing before their door shut. Sammy sat back up and looking out the bedroom door she disappeared, her body going invisible as she flew out the wall. Unbeknown to her a pair of teal eyes watches her retreat with a smile.

* * *

Short chapter, but I couldn't let too much be read, now could I?


	10. Chapter 10

Well, on to the story. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it so far.

* * *

_"Let's get you to bed," Maddie said as she ushered the girl back to Danny's bed. Tucking her in they headed for the their room where Jack could be heard telling his wife that they needed to take a shower because he felt dirty. Maddie was heard agreeing before their door shut. Sammy sat back up and looking out the bedroom door she disappeared, her body going invisible as she flew out the wall. Unbeknown to her a pair of teal eyes watches her retreat with a smile._

* * *

Danny landed inside the building that had housed his family just moments before. He looked around as Tucker regained his momentum so that he could survey. His parents had been right. It was empty. There wasn't a thing in the place! That's when both of them noticed the logo on the space next to the door. His father had been right. It was the Dalv place that his mother and him had been conned by Vlad. Why would he need a place like this if that place had been fake?

"Dude, did it just colder in here?" the dark skinned male inquired. Danny looked over at his shivering friend. Had it gotten colder? He couldn't tell as when he was in his ghost form that it was cold the whole time. Looking around he noticed that there was a form appearing by the door. It looked familiar.

"Hey!" he called out as beam shot from the shadows to freeze him and Tucker to the floor. He struggled to find that he couldn't move his legs. Looking back up he found himself face to face with his older self. "Dan!" he hissed. The larger ghost nodded.

"Who would have thought that I was that smart?" he said sarcastically. Looking down at his younger half he scoffed. "You should have cheated on that test then you wouldn't have to go through this a second time, but this time she dies for real!" Suddenly Dan was gone and when he came back he held an unconscious Sam. The teen's hair was a mess and her body was covered in marks and bruises. Dan shoved her on the ground just a foot away from the two males.

"Sam!" both teens yelled as Danny struggled again with the ice covering his lower half.

"Wake up!" Dan yelled at the girl as he kicked her back. The goth groaned as she woke up, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she looked at them. One of her eyes was bruised, while her face had scratches covering most of it. She smiles sadly at Danny.

"Danny?" she questions as she reaches out to touch him. Just inches from her fingers brushing his face Dan grabs her by her long black locks. Sam makes no sound. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction during his beatings as they waited for Danny to show. Dan had been sure that he would, while Sam had hoped that he wouldn't. She didn't want him to see her like this, much less to watch her die. She was sure she would from the beatings and the blood loss, but no. Dan had made sure that there was no internal damage so she could die in peace. "You should have just taken the message and stayed away!" she yelled, her frustration apparent as she looked at him, her eyes telling him everything that she couldn't. She just knew that Dan wanted that and even though it meant dying without telling him how she felt...those three words, the she would have to. She closed her eyes as she fought those tears. As she heard Dan chuckle, his breath in her ears making her cringe.

"Since I want to make this as miserable as possible for the both of you I had thought of something that would be so _unpleasant_, but I fear that Sam would just bleed a little more for _ me._" Sam's eyes burst open. Was he thinking about doing that? At this she began to struggle.

"No!" her body shook with fear at what he wanted to do! That was one thing that she didn't want him to take from her. That was for only one person and if she was going to die the she was going to die with that intact! There was a chinking sound just barely heard by the two males sitting next to it. Tucker almost looked, but at the 'no' changed his mind. He couldn't see who it was anyway. "Fuck you!" she growled as she aimed to kick him anywhere that her feet could hit. She landed a few good kicks, but Dan grew tired of her fight. Shoving her to the ground he began to tear at her top, which was pretty much all she had on since that was her pj's from the night before. The top ripped halfway down exposing her milky white breasts. Danny's eyes flashed green as he too got what was happening now. He glared at Tucker first to find that the geek had his eyes closed tightly as he tried to move away from his irate friend. He had felt the drop in temperature as Danny grew angrier.

"STOP!" he yelled as the ice around his lower half began to crack and melt, his aura blazing with power. Dan paid no heed to the halfa screaming at him as he ripped the rest of the shirt off. Sam shoved at him as her tears threatened to spill. She could hear and feel the anger coming off of Danny as her breath fogged out in front of her face. Dan still tired to get to her as she reached out, her hand coming into contact with the right cheek. A smack was just another noise in the room as Danny growled and commanded the other male, his other form, to stop his touching of what Danny considered his and no one else. This was proven when he had almost ripped of his friend's face because of the possibility that Tucker had seen anything. Danny now felt his leg loosening and he grinned evilly as he called his own ice powers forth into large blades on his wrists. They covered his hands and were at least four feet in height. "Sam is mine!" he screamed as the ice around him shattered. Sam heard it, but she was still trying to free herself from Dan's clutches when SQUISH!

* * *

Ha Ha. Best place to leave this one even though the chapter was kinda short. Hope you liked that one. Hellbreaker, I hope that one was better.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank all my readers and my newest follower. Thank you redneckduckling. Thanks for all your reviews! Hellbreaker, thank you for your reviews. It seems that you have someone who agrees so I will explain my reasoning. Dark Danny or Dan as he is known is not really Danny. He is his ghost form after being separated from a distraught Danny. He then took his revenge and removed Vlad's ghost before trying to take over the other spirit. In the series he, Dan, has no feelings for his former friends since when he tried to overtake the other ghost found that the higher power, Vlad, took over making Danny evil. He even killed his human half! He blew up Vlad's mansion! He then wreaked havoc on his hometown because he was no longer Danny. He was Vlad in a younger body. I would have loved that Dan never existed but at the same time he is what Danny's is probably fighting on the inside. Himself. Why not fight it on the outside. Spider-man did this. Thanks for your review, Demon Girl.

* * *

_Danny now felt his leg loosening and he grinned evilly as he called his own ice powers forth into large blades on his wrists. They covered his hands and were at least four feet in height. "Sam is mine!" he screamed as the ice around him shattered. Sam heard it, but she was still trying to free herself from Dan's clutches when SQUISH!_

* * *

_When you have no light to guide you_

_And no one to walk to walk beside you_

_I will come to you_

Sam gasped as blood dripped onto her, at least she hoped it was blood. It was not warm in the least. No, it was cold and green. It was blood, but it was ghost's blood. She watched as the two ice blades Danny had made part of his hands disappeared through the holes in Dan's upper body.

"W-What?" the evil ghost croaked out in shock. He never thought that his younger self had it in him. His green eyes faded as he began to droop, his arms growing weak under the weight of his dead form. "I will come back," he whispered as he looked down at Sam. Her amethyst eyes flashed as her brows came down. Shoving him off of her she was pleasantly pleased with the sound he made as he hit the ground, his face planted face down on the cold cement.

"I would like to see you try," Danny said as he took the blades away and concentrated his powers to his hand as fog began to form over his body. Sam pulled her tattered shirt closer, her small form shaking at the cold in the room as ice began to form on the walls of the great building. Suddenly Sam felt a small form to her right. She looked down to see Sammy. The girl looked worried, but she didn't check Sam over. It was if she too were afraid of the male before them. Tucker stood off to the left, his teal eyes watching his friend in shock. None of them had ever seen this side of Danny and it was quite frightening. "You shall die like no ghost ever should. Again." Ice began to form over the downed Dan, who just chucked, his laughter weak and stilted as his form began to shake from the cold of the ice.

"Oh, little weak one, what will you do?"

_Oh I will come to you_

_When the night is dark and stormy_

_You won't have to reach out for me_

_I will come to you_

_Oh I will come to you_

"I will do what should have been done long before now. I will freeze you in such cold ice that your body will burn for eternity and you will never be able to escape it. Over the years you will find that you wish for the death I could have given you and the one that you tried to inflict on Sam. She is mine, not yours no matter how much of me is still in that pitiful form. I doubt that I even exist in that form. I see the weakness of Vlad and his powers, but I don't see me." Dan tried to turn his eyes to Danny, the green turning white as his body's life stilled, yet never fully stopped. A moan escaped from Dan as the room grew colder. Sam began to shiver more as she wore the least amount of clothing. Danny turned from his task and with an apologetic look took off his shirt top and pulled it over her half naked form. The material was warm so it helped with some of the chill. Sam smiled at him before he turned from her.

_Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days_

_And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way_

_Have no fear when your tears are fallin'_

_I will hear your spirit callin'_

_And I swear I'll be there come what may_

There were no more words as the ice encased his bulky form, but you could see his mouth still moving as he uttered words that no one could hear. Danny made sure that the ice was at least six plus feet deep before he stopped. When he stopped the air began to warm up again. He turned to his friends and the little girl holding onto Sam. She looked frightened He crouched down now, his ice blue eyes returning as he became his human form again.

"You don't ever have to fear me," he said. Sammy shook her head.

"I would never fear you, Danny. You take good care of my mom in the future so I know that you are not bad. You are the best person in the whole world, next to mommy of course." The three teens smiled at the childlike innocence. "You are just like mommy says. You were a very good man even as a child and a teen. You will always be good even when you have to do something that seems cruel." Then it struck all the teens at once. How had the young child gotten in there?

"How did-" Sam shook her head. She did want to know, but it probably was not the best thing to ask. The girl had her secrets. "Never mind." Now the girl looked sad as her necklace glowed bright under her shirt.

_When you have no light to guide you_

_And no one to walk to walk beside you_

_I will come to you_

_Oh I will come to you_

"I have to go, but I will see you all in the future." She turned to Tucker. "Uncle Tucker, don't give up on her, give up on the womanizing." She struggled on the last word. She had heard her daddy say it a few times, but that was her first time saying the unfamiliar word. This really shocked the teens, but what happened next did worse to their shocked minds. The little girl's eyes flashed violet, her hair changing white as she blushed. Taking out her necklace she waved bye and in the blink of an eye was gone.

"Did she?" Danny asked as he looked over at Sam. The goth's mouth curled up as Tucker's jaw hit the floor with Danny's. So that was their kid? Nice.

* * *

_When the night is dark and stormy_

_You won't have to reach out for me_

_I will come to you_

_Oh I will come to you_

Danny returned to his family's house with one less person. Seems that Jazz knew what had happened but their parents were clueless as to what had happened. They didn't remember the small dark haired girl with the amethyst eyes. It was okay. Probably best if they forgot, but the three teens would never forget. Tucker returned home that morning while Sam and Danny sat in his room with the door closed.

"Thanks," Sam said as she looked over at her friend. "I'm sorry that y-" She was cut off as Danny's lips crashed over hers. Her eyes widened in shock at what he had done, but after two seconds she relaxed and responded to his attentions. Within in minutes they had to pull back, their breath mixing in the inches between them. "Danny?"

"Sam, I love you and I always have. I just have been such an idiot." The goth smiled.

"Danny, you are a little clueless, but I wouldn't call you an idiot." He pulled out a small class ring and turning to her he took her hand.

"Sam, no matter what the future brings I want it to have you in it every hour of every day." Sam watched in shock as he put the ring on her finger. "Will you spend the future with me and only me forever!"

"No," she said. Danny's face fell, but within seconds she said, "I will spend it with you, but not just with you. I want a million little ones to fill our house!" She pulled the shocked halfa close planting her lips on his gaping ones. Danny smiled against her lips. Only Sam would do that. Only she would make him crazy!

* * *

Two years down the road the pair of twenty-something year olds walked with a stroller down the street to Fenton Works. The dark haired male smiled at the female who walked hand in hand with him as they both pushed the stroller with their free hands. When the door opened to reveal Danny and Sam the dark skinned male smiled as he helped his wife into the building while bringing the stroller in too.

"Good to see you, Val," Sam said as she hugged the woman before her. "How is Tuck?" she inquired as she looked down at the sleeping boy. Tucker smiled proudly as he and Danny headed into the main room. About six moths ago Valerie had agreed to marry Tucker and within that time they had gotten pregnant. Now they had a small child, Tuck, who was their pride and joy. Sam and Danny had married just after six months of dating and had given birth to a very special dark haired girl, her amethyst eyes looking around her world with the look of wonderment.

"He's good. Still sleeping through the night. Your little angel? No problems yet?" Sam nodded. None.

"Seems that we were blessed with good men and spectacular children." Valerie chuckled.

"Still glad that I don't have half ghost babies," she said as they headed for the room where Danny and Tucker were talking. "Is she still doing it?" Sam nodded again. Seems that when her little angel was hungry or wanted something like her daddy, whom she adored from the moment she opened her eyes, she appeared. Their little child was quite brilliant and she wasn't even a year old yet! Valerie laughed again. Just then Jack yelled from upstairs just seconds before a small girl appeared in her father's arms. Danny smiled at his little girl.

"Seems that someone disappeared again." Maddie peeked her head in.

"She down here again?" All the adults in the room grinned. "It's okay! Jack she's with her daddy!" Sam leaned over her husband and touching her daughter's nose smiled.

"Sammy's going to give her Papa a stroke doing that to him!" Everyone broke out in laughter as the baby smiled at them.

* * *

The End. Hope you all liked it. I was thinking of adding a lemon or something, but decided that it didn't need one. The song is by Hanson. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
